Berserker
Der Berserker ist eine Charakterklasse für Spieler- und Nichtspielercharaktere und eine Unterart der Barbarenklasse der 4. Edition von Dungeons & Dragons und Teil der Essential Reihe. Erfahrung und Kampffähigkeiten machen ihn zu einem Gutem Verteidiger, im Kampfesrausch wird der Berserker aber zum aggressiven Angreifer. Diese Krieger sind normalerweise abseits der Zivilisierten Städte aufzufinden, oft in Stämmen lebend und unter eher bescheidenen Umständen lebend. Sie lernen gleichermaßen hart im Nehmen zu sein, jedoch unter Umständen gnadenlose wilde Kämpfer zu sein. Klassenmerkmale Die Klassenmerkmale erhält man alle bei der Generierung des Charakters. Heimatland Zu Beginn wählt man einer der 3 Heimatländer aus. Sie geben zum einem die Unterart vor, können sich aber auch auf Kräfte (Kumulativbonus) auswirken. Es gibt folgende 3 Länder zur Wahl: ;Trockene Wüste :Der Wüstenberserker erhält einen +3 Bonus auf Rüstungsklasse und 2+ auf Reflex sollte er keine Rüstung oder nur Stoffrüstung tragen. Ab Stufe 4 erhält er Resistenz 5 gegen Feuer, ab Stufe 14 steigt diese auf 10 und auf Stufe 24 auf 15 an. ;Gefrorenes Land :Tundra- oder Eisberserker erhalten +1 auf die Willens- und Zähigkeitsverteidigung. Ab Stufe 4 erhält er Resistenz 5 gegen Eis, ab Stufe 14 steigt diese auf 10 und auf Stufe 24 auf 15 an. ;Gemäßigte Zone :Trägt man Schild und einhändige Waffe gleichzeitig, erhält er +2 auf den Schadenswurf mit dieser Waffe. Ab Stufe 4 erhält er beim Sturmangriff +1 auf die Bewegungsweite addiert. Verteidiger-Aura Man erhält die frei verfügbare Kraft "Verteidiger-Aura". Sie wird durch das aufwenden einer geringen Aktion auf den Berserker angewandt und lässt eine Aura im Umkreis eines Feldes entstehen. Sie hält an bis sie durch eine geringe Aktion willentlich beendet wird oder man bewusstlos wird. Sind Feinde in der Aura, erhalten sie -2 auf Angriffswürfe, sollten diese ein Ziel wählen welches weder den Berserker selbst, noch einen Verbündeten dessen als Ziel wählen. Hüter der Vergeltung Man erhält die frei verfügbare Kraft Hüter der Vergeltung. Sie wird als Gelegenheits-Aktion eingesetzt und triggert automatisch wenn ein Ziel, welches sich in der Verteidiger-Aura des Berserkers befindet, verlagern will oder ein Verbündeten des Berserkers angreifen will. Dieser Verbündete darf allerdings selbst keine Verteidiger-Aura, welcher Klasse auch immer, aktiviert haben. Als Effekt, kann man eine Basis Nahkampfattacke gegen das auslösende Ziel machen und erhält zusätzlich noch Zusatzschaden (Stufe 1 = 1W8; Stufe 11 = 2W8 und Stufe 21 = 3W8) anbei. Berserkerwut Benutzt man eine Barbarenkraft durch Urkräfte, fällt man in die Berserkerwut bis zum Ende der Begegnung. Sollte man angeschlagen/blutend sein, kann man alternativ eine geringe Aktion aufwenden um in die Berserkerwut zu fallen. Die Wut wirkt sich wie folgt aus: Sollte die Verteidiger-Aura aktiv sein, wird diese selbst deaktiviert und alle ihre Effekte und jene durch den Hüter der Vergeltung können nicht benutzt werden bis die Wut endet. Einige Kräfte, zum Beispiel die kriegerischen frei verfügbaren Kräfte, erhalten zusätzliche Vorteile, wie jeweils bei den Beschreibungen der Kraft vorgegeben. Standard Nahkampfattacken machen 1W8 Zusatzschaden. Dieser steigt ab Stufe 11 auf 2W8 und auf Stufe 21 auf 3W8 an. Sichere Abwehr Solange man die Verteidiger-Aura aktiviert hat und man selbst keine schwere Rüstung trägt, erhält man +2 auf die Rüstungsklasse. Kräfte Frei verfügbare Kräfte, Unterstützungs-, Begegnungs- und Tägliche Kräfte. Sie verwenden kriegerische Quellen und solche die auf Urkräften beruhen, auch nehmen diese oft Bezug auf die Verteidiger-Aura oder die Berserkerwut. Die freiverfügbaren Kräfte teilen unter der Berserkerwut sogar die Quelle und erhalten so weitere Schadensboni der sogar sich progressive im Stufenaufstieg erhöht. Das Konzept ist im Grunde eine Hybride aus Angreifer und Verteidiger, welches aber glücklicherweise als Gelungen anzusehen ist. Rüstung & Waffen Stoffrüstungen, Lederrüstungen und Fellrüstungen. Leichte Schilde. Einfache Nahkampfwaffen und Militärische Nahkampfwaffen. Die Rüstung ist eher gering, was der Höhe des Schutzes aber nicht im Wege steht. Durch die Aura, das gewählte Heimatland und deren Boni auf Verteidigungsaspekte, der Sicheren Abwehr und Talenten die man heraus pickt, entstehen extrem gute Rüst- und Verteidigungswerte. Bei der Bewaffnung kann man, je nach Wahl des Heimatlandes, auch den Umgang mit einer Waffe der Wahlanstreben. Hybrid/Multiklasse Hybride bieten sich mit Angreifern und Verteidigern an die sich das Primärattribut teilen und das Repertoire an Talenten einer anderen Bezugsquelle (Arkan, Schatten, psionisch oder göttlich). Der Waffenmeister, Waldläufer und Wächter sind gute Wahlen, aber auch Druide oder Paladin sind sinnvoll. Multiklassen sind immer sinnvoll um Schaden zu erhöhen und eine brauchbare Fertigkeit zu erlernen. Der Umgang mit Werkzeugen, Ki Fokus und Heiliges Symbol kann sehr nützlich sein. Multiklasse mit Paladin, Templer aber auch Mönch und Waffenmeister sind sehr gut. Quellen *[[Heroes of the Feywild *Underthedark.net Kategorie:Charakterklassen Kategorie:Charakterklassen der Urkraft Kategorie:Charakterklassen des Krieges Kategorie:Regeln Kategorie:Angreifer Kategorie:Verteidiger Kategorie:Barbaren Kategorie:Berserker Kategorie:Heroes of the Feywild